


The Ties that Bind

by Rosey_Writes



Series: Rosey's 2018 Kinktober [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Praise Kink, Shibari, Welcome to the debut of Moonlight AU, Worship, Ya'll this is just a taste, Yeehaw AU, moonlight au, uliro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Writes/pseuds/Rosey_Writes
Summary: Taloned fingers traced along soft crimson rope, occasionally dipping between the restraint and the skin it was patterned over. The gentle rub of the crest of those otherwise sharp nails sent an excited shiver down Shiro's spine.Lips found the shell of his ear, eliciting a shuddering gasp from the man even before his lover's voice fell onto the flushed skin. "You're so good for me, Shiro... and what a sight you make right now..."





	The Ties that Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



> _Ta-da~~!_ Welcome to the debut of the Uliro branch of Yeehaw AU, **Moonlight AU**. As the tags say, this is just a taste of what's to _come_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ~~But seriously, I'll be writing the main story for NaNoWriMo next month! Hope you look forward to it~~~
> 
> \------------------------------------------
> 
> 10/7 = Shibari | Praise Kink | Body Worship

Taloned fingers traced along soft crimson rope, occasionally dipping between the restraint and the skin it was patterned over. The gentle rub of the crest of those otherwise sharp nails sent an excited shiver down Shiro's spine.

Lips found the shell of his ear, eliciting a shuddering gasp from the man even before his lover's voice fell onto the flushed skin. "You're so good for me, Shiro... and what a sight you make right now..."

A soft sigh slipped past his parted lips, another shiver coursing through him as Ulaz continued to worship him with murmured praises and delicate brushes of his lips and fingers… worshipping as though he was the most sacred thing to ever come into the former Galran operative’s life. He was used to hearing praise every day, the patrons of Atlas more than eager to let him know how his performances excited them.

But none of their empty, desperate compliments to his dance or to his form even mattered beyond the coy wink and salacious smirks he’d give them to get just a little more money tossed his way.

No.

The man whose praise mattered to him -- the praise he took to heart and let fuel his performances and his desire equally-- always stood diligently in the background, ready to remove any that violated the club’s rules. As was his duty as one of Atlas’s bouncers.

That same man now held him astride his legs, his nose tickling the fine hairs at the nape of Shiro’s neck as his lips teased the taut skin beneath. That particular spot had Shiro moaning breathily, his cock twitching ever-so slightly, and his walls fluttering around the one of Ulaz’s hemipenes that was buried to the hilt inside of him. Clearly, pleasure shot through Ulaz as well, the other hemipenis jerking upward slightly and brushing against Shiro’s erection as he moaned softly into the crook of Shiro’s neck. His broad hands gripped tightly to Shiro, one cupping his muscular chest and the other groping a firm thigh, and the grip dragged tips of sharpened claws lightly over flushed skin, making the man’s toes and fingers curl in further excitement and arousal.

He inadvertently shifted against the bindings holding his wrists and arms against his back, and Ulaz, being ever-attentive to Shiro’s well-being, slowed his movements when he felt that shifting, resting his chin on Shiro’s shoulder and looking to him with his golden eyes. Even with how short of a time he’d known Ulaz so intimately, concern was evident on his features as he whispered softly. “Are the bindings too tight, Shiro…? I can loosen them if you need me to…”

Shiro smiled softly as he rested his forehead against Ulaz’s, their silver locks weaving together lightly as their eyes drift shut. He barely found enough breath to answer in the softest of voices. “I’m fine, Ulaz… I promise…”

Perhaps it was the intimate touch that placated Ulaz, or the gentle sincerity in Shiro’s voice, but either way, Ulaz hummed softly as he picked up where he left off. Shiro felt pleasure course through him yet again as he bounced slightly with every upward roll of Ulaz’s hips, this pleasure apparent on his face as Ulaz absorbed the soft moans escaping his lips by pressing his own lips against them.

Shiro completely leaned back against Ulaz’s chest as much as he could to further lean into the kiss and suck desperately at the lips suppressing his cries of ecstasy. It took Ulaz the briefest of moments to match this intensity -- still getting used to the different intensities such intimate contact can carry for humans -- but when he did, he brought a hand up to cradle his face within his palm, sucking delicately at those plump lips that were such a wonderful contrast to his own. His other hand trailed along the crimson rope resting across Shiro’s skin before dipping down along the smooth skin of his stomach to where his lover’s cock and his own were rubbing together with every grind of their hips.

With practiced care, he wrapped his hand around them both, keeping enough of a grip to make them press together but not enough to hurt. The sensation was enough to make Shiro moan even louder into their kiss, and his mouth hung open slightly with increasingly desperate gasps and moans as Ulaz began stroking their cocks in time with the thrust of his hips. Soon Ulaz couldn’t help but succumb to the pleasure as well, his forehead resting on Shiro’s shoulder as his own moans mixed in the air of their bedroom with Shiro’s. The man’s head rolled back to rest on the crown of Ulaz’s head as they both lost themselves completely to the rhythm, to the feeling of their bodies moving together, pressing together with the slightest of pleasurable burns coming from the rope.

Shiro’s walls twitched abruptly, giving Ulaz only the briefest of warnings before the man came and stained their bed with his release. The absolute rapture that encompassed Shiro’s entire being drew Ulaz’s name from his lips in a desperate cry that drew a deep, almost possessive growl from the Galra’s chest as his pace picked up. Shiro twitched and gasped shakily as every thrust and every stroke along his sensitive flesh further excited the frayed nerves that were still dancing with his orgasm, but he didn’t have to wait long until he felt Ulaz slam their hips together and then hold still.

He could only watch with hazy eyes as Ulaz’s cum mixed with his own on the sheets, panting heavily even as he felt Ulaz pumping him so wonderfully full that he couldn’t help but relax and relish in the feeling. They simply sat there a moment as they caught their breath, and then Ulaz carefully shifted, his hands already moving to undo the knots of the intricate patterns still binding Shiro. Shiro hummed in content as he felt those reverent kisses falling onto his shoulders and neck again, practically purring as the pads of Ulaz’s fingers gently massaged the skin that had been irritated by the ropes.

“You’re perfect, Shiro… You’re so perfect, and I’m blessed to be able to have you so close to me…”

A smile spread on Shiro’s lips as he rested a hand over Ulaz’s, squeezing it gently. “I’m blessed as well, Ulaz… to have you and to have you be so understanding of… well… _everything_ …”

His job. His scars. His past. None of it had ever fazed Ulaz, and Shiro counted his lucky stars every night to have someone so accepting and openly loving of him.

He could feel the content rumble vibrating in Ulaz’s chest as his arms shift to hug Shiro close, angular chin resting on his shoulder and letting him see the equally content and adoring smile on Ulaz’s face. “Then I guess we’re both fortunate… Now, why don’t I run a bath and use one of those… those…” Confusion wrinkled his brow as he searched for the term. “...bath bombs..?”

Shiro matched the adoration in Ulaz’s smile with one of his own and rested their foreheads together, nuzzling into the contact just slightly. “I’d appreciate it… especially if you joined me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this was so hard to write because it was just so sweet and tender and _I kept melting like the weak bitch I am_!
> 
> In all seriousness, tho, I loved writing them so SO much~~ I can't wait to write more about them~!
> 
> The title was actually borrowed from Bruce Springsteen's song with the [same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdhLhWLmeAE)~ The lyrics actually fit the idea I have for Ulaz and Shiro's dynamic, so why don't you all go give it a listen~?
> 
> Oh, and screw my previous disclaimer about not finishing Kinktober in October. Imma get it done if it kills me *^*


End file.
